kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukuyomi (Zi-O)
is a woman from the year 2068 who guides Sougo Tokiwa to become Kamen Rider Zi-O. History In 2068, Ohma Zi-O was being attacked by the resistance, which he managed to defeat with minimal effort. After declaring that no one will be able to beat him, Ohma Zi-O clenched his fist and killed almost all of the Resistance members, save for Tsukuyomi as she was pushed to a narrow rift by the leader of the Resistance. She then decided to follow Geiz to 2018 to observe Sougo. The Birth of Zi-O Personality Tsukuyomi is a no-nonsense individual, but is at least more friendly than Geiz as she tries to convince Sougo several times to not transform into Zi-O for the sake of the future, even willingly saving him from Geiz when the latter attempts to kill him. Tsukuyomi also shown to be quite the observant person as she analyzed Sougo's biography and actions thoroughly to determine whether he's really Oma Zi-O or not. After Sougo acquired the power of Zi-O II, Tsukuyomi began to have faltering beliefs that Sougo can become a good king. Now since he has powers similar to what terrorized her future, she loses faith in Sougo and sides with White Woz. After becoming so paranoid, she is willing to go back in time and kill a young Sougo, although it fails. Arsenal *Ziku Driverhttps://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tsuki_with_a_Ziku_Driver.png *Faizphone X *Time Mazine *Tsukuyomi Ridewatch (gag only) Relationships *Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: Like Geiz, Tsukuyomi believes Sougo to be the evil tyrant Ohma Zi-O and decided to go back in time to change his fate. At first, she seemed confused that a light-hearted teenager like Sougo could grow into an evil Demon King. But that quickly changes when she notices his earnest motivation to become a king and his ability to activate the Zi-O Ridewatch. Despite this, she wants to help and guide Sougo in being a hero as Zi-O so time and history can hopefully be altered for the better. But she then loses her faith in him when he becomes Zi-O II. She then reaffirms her mission to kill Sougo, even going as far as time traveling to 2009, seemingly to kill Sougo when he was still a child. *Geiz Myokoin/Kamen Rider Geiz: Geiz and Tsukuyomi were the on the side determined to defeat Ohma Zi-O in the year 2068. But after witnessing many casualties, Geiz came to the conclusion that he needs to kill the man whom would become Ohma Zi-O in the past. Tsukuyomi does not agree with this but Geiz goes back in time. She tries to protect Sougo from him, believing it's not right to kill him for something he hasn't even done yet. After Geiz try to help Zi-O, she ask him to do what he come for. Although Tsukuyomi remains allies with Geiz, she decides to settle their mission on her own. *Black Woz: Tsukuyomi had some knowledge about Woz beforehand, though what she currently knows about him is currently unknown. *White Woz: After Sougo become Zi-O II, Tsukuyomi choose to side with White Woz in order to change the future. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tsukuyomi is portrayed by . Etymology Her name comes from the moon god of the Shinto religion and Japanese myth. Notes *Tsukuyomi's Ridewatch has part of her name written in English on the Rider's visor "Tsuku". If her Rider form did exist, it would have followed the trend of Zi-O and Geiz having characters written on the suit, but in English rather than in Katakana or Hiragana Japanese characters. Appearances Category:Heroines Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Good turns evil